Silent Angel
by SilentAngel24
Summary: This is about a girl who save a boy's life and died in his place. She was a fallen angel. And it wasn't her time to go back. She was sent to be the boys guardian angel. The boy's twin sister knows all about the girl. Will she be able to protect Alex?
1. Wasted

-Introduction to part of my life story-

I lay on my person's bed. He was at school. I never got that. Why do humans go to school? I think he's smart enough already. Oh I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Colbie. I'm half wolf and half husky. My person is named Alex. He is the nicest human I have ever met in my 2 years of life.

Alex has 5 siblings. His youngest is 5 and is named Keller. The next was Kris she was 9. The third was Krista she was 13. Than Ava she was 16 and Alex's twin sister. The last was Aiden he was 19 and still living at home.

Keller was sweet but got on my nerves and Alex could tell. Keller_** lived to **_anoy the hell outa me. I never was well mannered. He stood 3ft tall and was a demon at times. He had bright green eyes that reminded me of a cat. He had dark brown hair and was a cute little kid when he wanted to be.

Kris was mature for her years she never crossed the wrong path with me and I never snapped at her she wasn't so bad. She was in high school. 9th year. She was very smart and like I said she was very beyond her years. She had blonde hair that was curly and went down to her waist. She was pretty for a human. Her eyes were Red though and it scared most people but she never cared.

Ava was very sweet to me and Alex. Whenever she needed to talk to someone she came into Alex's room and petted me and cuddled while she talked to Alex. I enjoyed these times. She Was very different from any other human 'cept Alex of course they were 2in1. when she wanted she'd go to the skate park and skateboard with Alex and I. Yes I can skateboard its quit fun. I can see how humans enjoy it so much. She had Black hair that was straight and was down to her mid back. She put sevril colors in it. She had deep black eyes but they were big and looked like a doe. It made her stand out more.

Aiden isn't the best person to be in the house for the family. He's fucked his life up majorly. Yet when he needs someone I was there. I may not be a person still but I can understand when one is lonely. Well except for his parents they hate him and me. Aiden and I share that thing. He hated me though and voiced his opinion a lot. Alex and Ava hated him cause he ratted them out to mom and dad multiple times. They snuck out a lot. He had Blonde shaggy hair that had green in it.

Alex found me in an alley and took me in. I used to be human well part human but I fucked up and was cursed into a life as a bitch literally. I can talk to Ava but her only and she hasn't told a soul. She has my trust. I can talk to other dogs and animals. I like animals they're not as bad as I thought they were when I was well before I was a dog.

I sighed and closed my eyes thinking about the day I saved Alex from being killed. He was being stupid like most teenagers our age and ran into the middle of the street and I pushed him outa the way and well I died that day and he didn't evan know my name.

No one really knew me when I was a "human". I was just another face in the crowd. I was sent her to protect Alex and succeed but I wasn't finished so I got sent back as a bitch. Great right? Not really. I'd take being a teen over this any day. But hey beggars can't be choosers right?

So far I haven't failed at my job as a guardian or Silent Angel as Ava called me. And I wasn't planning on it anytime soon.


	2. So Cry Three Tears

-Rewind 2 years-

School. Hmm let's just say it's incredibly boring without her. Her being Colbie my best friend in the whole world. She died while saving my brother. She disappeared. She didn't have a funeral or anything. Just vanished!

She and I got along because we were both different. She was a fallen angel here to protect my brother. I never knew that she could actually die though! I am a vampire. I have red eyes that say so and I wear contacts to school so no one can tell. They dissolve easy though. My mom is a nurse so she gets them free.

My family is all adopted. My mom is a demon and so is my little brother Keller he was also a cat shifter. Kris my little sister was an old soul. She has lived many times and the only way for her not to die or come back is to change her into what I am.

Aiden was a well I still don't know what he is.

Alex is part Vamp and part shifter. He doesn't need to hunt so he eats normal human food. EWWW

-1 month after she "died"-

I lay on my bed crying. Music blaring. Mom is at work. Aiden and Alex were home the others at friend's houses. Alex brought "Cranberry Juice". Aiden would sneak in and check on me with no one else noticing.

I slept through the days. It was the last day of school when I lost her. Summer sucked. No one noticed my absence. The only thing they heard was my music and when I played the piano or guitar. I never sing anymore. Colbie and I did that. We used to sing along to the radio.

Alex missed me. He was the other half of me after all.

Mom didn't notice my depression. If I could kill myself I would the only ones who did were Aiden (shockingly) and Alex.

Sometimes Colbie visited me in my dreams. Alex didn't know why she saved him but I do.

She was sent her to protect me and him. She was really great at it. I knew her for all my life. I have a felling she's going to come back one day. She fell in love with someone and never told me who it was. I think it was Aiden but I'll never know now will I?

I miss her so much.

-2 months and Counting-

Alex knocked on my door quietly. I wiped my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked he walked in with something trailing behind him.

"Ava?" He said. I looked at the dog the eyes they were her eyes! The dog smiled and nodded Alex didn't notice.

"She can stay with you till you feel better Sis. I love you. I found her in an alley. She was pretty beat up still is. She got into a lot of fights let me tell you." He chuckled." Well night Sis night Pup."

He left and shut the door behind him.

The stray dog and I stared at each other for a long time. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey long time no see huh?" A voice that sounded like Colbie said.

"What the fuck?" I thought.

"No hi? Or an I missed you Colbie?" She thought back

"Colbie! Oh my fucking-"I tackle hugged her.

"Ha-ha I knew you missed me!"

"Of course I did silly!"

"You look like shit chick. Get some sleep. We can talk later okay."

"You promise you're not going to be gone when I wake up"

"I promise'

I lay back down and she curled up next to me. I hugged her.

"Night Ava bears. Sweet Dreams"

"Night Colbie Pup. Same to you"

-Present-

"WAKE UP YOU LAZZY ASS!" Alex screamed in my ear.

Colbie was barking.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled from under my pillow.

"Not till you get up!"

I sat up and Alex smiled. I looked at my phone.

"It's 2 A.M on a school day!" I shouted at him

"Yeah and I'm going to the park with Colbie here. You in?"

"Since I'm already up why the hell not?"

Colbie gave me her puppy eyes I smiled and scratched her ears.

"I tried to stop him" she said.

Colbie and I can talk to each other but no one can hear us.


	3. Truth

Aiden came into Alex's room drunk as usual except Aiden never talked or visited me so this is weird. He sat on my tail. Jerk…

"Colbie. Sweet innocent Colbie I knew it was you all along. I can't believe you were sent to protect my little brother." He sighed."I knew you were a witch of the daybreak circle all along I just wanted you to tell me. You used to talk about everything with me. Why didn't you tell me that though? I thought you loved me? Wasn't I your best friend?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Aiden I'm sorry. I wasn't a witch though my friend Thea was. I was a fallen angel and the only way to repay my sins was to come here and protect your brother. I do love you and I always will you were the bestest friend to me ever, I couldn't have wanted a better one. Just don't tell you brother okay?" I pushed his hand with my head and he chuckled.

" I miss the old Colbie." He looked so sad

"Me to my friend me too" I sighed

"I bet its hard to be a dog" He chuckled

"Yes it is" I barked

"You can still make me laugh" He smiled and patted my head "I'm thinking about cleaning up. Stop drinking, stop the drugs and stop fighting. It's not worth it anymore."

"I think that's a great idea. Alex and Ava would like the old Aiden back"

"I want the old Colbie back" He pouted

"I'm trying to figure out if I can take on a human forum" I sighed

"Not working out to well eh?" He frowned at this but said it jokingly

"Not a bit" I smiled.

"You'll find away. You always do." Aiden smiled

-Flashback-

"Come one Aiden! Give me my iPod back!!" I screamed at my best friend

"No! You have to go to Alex and tell him how much you love him if you want this back so badly" He smiled knowing he won "Or you have to hug me." I sighed and sucked it up and gave him a hug.

I know it's weird but I hate hugs I never liked them. So whenever Aiden found the chance he'd make me hug him. We are best friends but he gets annoying at times

"There now give it back!!" I asked yelled again.

"fine you baby here' he shoved it in my hands smiling

"Thank you for giving it back you jerk" I muttered

"You are very welcome lovie" he chuckled

"Rawerrrr" I said and stalked out of his room and went to Ava's.

-End of flash back-

"I miss being human" I said without thinking Aiden looked at me and smiled

"I know I miss the human you too, but I think we have already established that" He patted my head "We just need to find away to get you back now"


End file.
